CSI: Toronto
by Pamcakes
Summary: Three CSI agents in Toronto investigate an unusual hit-and-run, while love problems threaten their bond of friendship.....----------COMPLETED ----------
1. A Rocky Start

Authors note: hey guys. This is my first chapter of my first fan fiction it's like my own episode of C.S.I but with different characters....  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Eryka, Pamela and Morigan pulled up to the first crime scene they had seen all week. They stepped out of their black SUV to see a dead body lying in the middle of the road.  
  
Pamela was 27, long brown hair, medium height and no husband or boyfriend. Eryka was almost the same, her brown hair was shorter, but she was on the dating scene. Then there was the rookie cop, Morigan, she was a good worker, she was really tall with long brown hair, no one knew much about her, because this was her first case, but she graduated with honors, a lot was expected of her. Pamela and Eryka had been partners for a few years so they were used to seeing mutilated bodies from crime scenes. They met four years ago, on their first scene, since then, they couldn't be separated from crime scenes. Together, Pamela and Eryka had solved the most number of crimes in one year in the history of CSI. However, Morigan was a rookie who at the sight of the body began choking and gasping from the upcoming vomit that was about to cover the road. Eryka and Morigan had just got Morigan on their team, and they felt like their territory was being invaded, but Pamela and Eryka were more concerned about Morigan puking everywhere.  
  
"Don't contaminate the crime scene please", said Pamela as she was used to new rookies, she took Morigan's sickness without sensitivity, she has seen too many newbies who rubbed her the wrong way, she felt like no one can handle scenes anymore like she and Eryka could.  
  
"Looks like a hit and run", said Eryka, as she snapped a few pictures of the scene and body, "judging by the way the body is positioned I'd say, he was hit from behind". Eryka liked to predict scenes; it gave her a sense of security with a crime scene. Almost like she had something she was looking for, but Pamela was always determined that Eryka created a false sense of security for herself all the time, but she never said anything, because they were close partners, and Pamela was sensitive to their friendship. However, Pamela made herself feel better by pointing out faults in Eryka's predictions.  
  
"Hold on a second Eryka, do you see what I see", asked Pamela as she turned the body over and pointed to the slice marks in the body's back. They were long abrasions which punched deep into the flesh and were cut like slits, only slightly rough around the edges.  
  
"Multiple stab wounds possibly?" questioned Eryka. Pamela seemed skeptical of the obvious stab wound, something seemed fishy about the whole thing, and they didn't look like the typical stab wounds. So she questioned Eryka.  
  
"Maybe, but how would you do it from a car?" asked Pamela. Eryka could see Pamela was unsure of Eryka's predictions, so she tried to find some sort of justification.  
  
"Someone gets angry, drives by, stops near our John Doe and stabs them", explained Eryka. She was satisfied with her explanation, it was logical and reasonable, but Pamela noticed something.  
  
"Yes, but judging by these tread marks, I think not", explained Pamela, as she grinned knowing she just crushed Eryka's prediction. Then, Eryka and Pamela were both surprised as Morigan walked back to the crime scene wiping her mouth and just as she was gaining some of Eryka and Pamela's respect towards her, she glanced at the body again and ran back to the bushes she had just came from. She felt so embarrassed, what a way to start a first day, Morigan thought to herself.  
  
"Come on Eryka, let's move before it starts to rain" Pamela instructed as she looked at the sky to see dark clouds through the gloomy moon. If Pam and Eryka knew anything, it was that you can't be too safe with a crime scene, once, a long time ago, Eryka and Pam let a scene go too long under some gray clouds, and just like that, it started to pour, and the whole case was ruined. So they knew now not to let it happen again. The onsite officers began to load the body onto the truck and Pamela, Eryka and a very sick looking Morigan hopped into their SUV and started back to the lab, "we'll know more once we get this baby to the lab", said Pamela, and with that they drove away, leaving some rookies to collect evidence, since their was very little to be collected. Some blood and pictures but not much more. They would find out more once they got back to the lab.  
  
Eryka and Pam sat at the front of the SUV and Morigan sat alone in the back. Morigan tried to strike up a conversation,  
  
"So, a pretty cool first crime scene eh?" Eryka and Pamela looked at Morigan with a frown.  
  
"Crime scenes are never cool, people die for no reason sometimes", replies Eryka which immediately silenced Morigan, and then it was silent again. Right until the end of the ride.  
  
They stood silent in Eryka's office, collecting their things all together. Then Pamela broke the silence,  
  
"Hey, let's go have some fun, who's up for some clubbing!" Eryka, pondered for a moment and joined in,  
  
"I'm game, what about you Morigan?" Pamela and Eryka stood silent, hopping she'd come, after all they realized they had been kind of rude towards Morigan, and they wanted to apologize, but in their own way.  
  
"Nah, I'm good, I got lots of..... uhhh....... things to do, involving.... you know uuuhhh... stuff", Morigan wasn't ready to have fun with her fellow agents, she didn't think they liked her that much, so she backed off for now. So, Eryka and Pamela just shrugged it off, and headed to the club.  
  
In the club, Eryka and Pamela danced and drank, the usual. However, as Pamela was on the dance floor, she noticed a guy checking out Eryka. Pam got a bad vibe from him, but she just looked at him for a second, and based on her previous relationship experience, she couldn't really make quick judgements. Eryka caught his eye too, he was pretty cute. Blond spiked hair, a medium build with a great smile, but something seemed screwy about it all to Pamela, but before she could say anything, she was dancing with him, then a while later, making out with him. They seemed to be boyfriend and girlfriend in a blink of an eye. However, it was an early morning for the agents so Pamela grabbed Eryka and they took off.  
  
As they were riding in the car, Pamela spoke up,  
  
"What was with you and that guy, you two seemed pretty into it," Eryka glanced at Pamela and mustered a response,  
  
"I don't know, we just clicked, and besides, he was hot". Pamela decided to tell Eryka what she thought,  
  
"He gives me a bad feeling Eryka, I don't like him". Eryka looked at Pamela in astonishment.  
  
"You do this all the time, just because you can't get a boyfriend doesn't mean......" Eryka stopped, realizing what she said. Pamela was hurt but, she still said a last sentence before dropping Eryka off,  
  
"Just be careful, that's all". She stopped at Eryka's house and screeched off into the moonlight. Tomorrow was a new day.  
  
******** 


	2. Friendships begin

A/N: Hey all, it took me a while, cuz I got really lazy but heres my second chapter, paragraphed and all.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
The sun began to shine on Pamela's face, and she woke up pleasant, until she remembered last night's memories. But never the less, she sat herself up and got ready for work. Eryka on the other hand woke up happy, at last night's memories, because she met a really great guy. But then she realized what she had said to Pam and got frustrated with herself and Pam. However, she managed to get dressed and read for yet another day of work.  
  
Morigan, opened her eyes and things started off well, she got to start her second day of work, it would prove to be interesting, because she liked the work but Pam and Eryka gave her a different feeling. She hated that Pam and Eryka wouldn't accept her as a part of the team, but little did Morigan know, that's what they were trying to do by inviting her to the club. Nevertheless Morigan ruffled her unbrushed hair and got suited up for work.  
  
Pam, Eryka and Morigan, all sat down and examined the evidence, some photos, and hair samples, but nothing much to work with. Eryka and Pam glanced at each other, with somewhat bitter emotions. However, they couldn't let this all get in the way of their work, they just continued as if it was a normal day.  
  
"How could this have happened, there's barely any evidence to get ANYTHING from," said Morigan, slightly frustrated, today she decided she was going to make an impact in her work, so she was trying really hard to come up with some sort of guess of the events which occurred the previous night.  
  
"Predictions anyone?" asked Pamela. Eryka was the first to speak up. Since last night, she was determined to prove Pamela wrong, in more ways than one, and she would start by making a correct prediction. She wanted to show Pamela she could do without her. So she made an educated guess,  
  
"Someone gets angry, and I mean really angry, decides to fix the problem by running them down with their car, but things gets messy, our John Doe gets hit but survives, so our perpetrator comes back with a knife, and stabs him, so the victim can't tell the police who did it and then be arrested for attempted murder."  
  
All 3 of them sat at the table and pondered Eryka's prediction. Eryka seemed satisfied with her prediction. It was logical, accurate and just overall good. However, Pamela, since last night, had the same head space as Eryka, she wanted to prove HER wrong and show HER who's the boss. So, Pam broke the silence,  
  
"Good guess Eryka, but not good enough, there's something missing in this equation, if the perpetrator had enough time to get out of the car to stab our vic, why wouldn't they move the body, I still think this might be a hit and run and....." Morigan interrupted,  
  
"Well, we'll know more once we get the examinations done, which reminds me, Pam, you have to be there," Morigan paused to look at her watch, "10 minutes ago," she continued. Pam looked frustrated at her watch,  
  
"Must have stopped again". She flicked at it a couple times, then hurried down to Dr. Williams, the coroner. Dr. Williams kind of got mad when people were late for scheduled meetings, so Pam walked, and then ran to the door of the coroner's office. Pamela thought about how Eryka took the night at the club as she ran, but disregarded it quickly when she remembered the comment made. Instead, Pamela just ran faster.  
  
Morigan and Eryka sat at the table still pondering, until Eryka's cell phone broke the silence. She snatched it out of her pocket and answered it.  
  
"Yello!, yup sure, tonight, uuumm, I guess, ok, bye, see you then". Eryka then hung up the phone and sat smiling. It was Jake, she was so head over heels for him, but talking to Jake made her remember what happened in the car with Pamela. Eryka's grin then changed to a frown. She wanted to stay friends with Pam, but she was feeling confused, Pamela was always looking out for her, like a big sister, even though they were one year apart. Eryka just had enough; she had to say what she did. To make sure Pamela knew she wasn't her little sister. However, her bitter emotions towards the whole situation still carried on. Then her train of thought was interrupted.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Morigan. Eryka pondered for a moment, wondering is she should explain everything, in detail or just vaguely pretended it wasn't a big deal. Eryka decided to go with the vague explanation, then gave a response to Morigan.  
  
"That was my new boyfriend, we met a week ago at a club, his name is Jake, Pam saw him once, because she was at the club too, looking to meet some people, she's only 27 and she's already had a lot of bad relationships, so she doesn't really like Jake, but I know he's a great guy". Morigan paused for a second; she thought about saying something but decided not to. But then Eryka just busted out,  
  
"I'm so sick of Pamela. She's always acting like I'm a baby or something, can't she understand I'm a big girl now, I know what I'm doing!" Morigan then looked with astonishment at Eryka, and thought for a moment.  
  
"Maybe she just cares about you that's all, I mean, you guys have been partners for years, she's just worried that you'll get hurt. Before you yell at her, think about why she's doing what she is," said Morigan. Eryka pondered the statement, and gave a response,  
  
"Hmmm, maybe your right," Eryka didn't really agree with what Morigan said, but she hid it well behind a fake smile. However Eryka gained a whole new respect for Morigan, she spoke up when Eryka thought she wouldn't. All in that moment, it was like they became friends. Like an unspoken bond of sorts. But then Morigan once again interfered with Eryka's thoughts, yet again.  
  
"Looks like it's quitting time for me, at least until lunch is over, wanna come with me Eryka?" It was a leap of faith for Morigan, she wasn't sure how Eryka would respond, and after all they didn't exactly start off on the right foot.  
  
"Sure, why not, why don't we try that new place, down the road", replied Eryka. Morigan was surprised but didn't want to give it away, so she found the restaurant in her head and realized it was kind of pricey.  
  
"Ok, but only if you pay Eryka", suggested Morigan. Eryka then remembered the price and replied,  
  
"Subway it is!" after all, who pays fifty bucks for a steak dinner, so with that they grabbed there sweaters and took off. When they got back, they would find out the coroner's report from Pam and Dr. Williams, but now, it was lunch time. Eryka and Morigan just wanted to get the case off their minds for a while, it wasn't that bad for Eryka, she had seen many worse crime scenes before but Morigan thought it to be pretty gruesome, which is regular for rookies. But just then, Morigan spoke up,  
  
"And you can tell me more about this Jake guy, I want details!" Eryka just smiled and responded with,  
  
"You got it Morigan."  
  
"So whose car should we take?" Morigan asked. Eryka looked at her yellow mustang with painted on flames, and then looked at Morigan's red T- bird with a huge, visible, stereo system. It was a toss up, but Eryka felt like listening to some tunes.  
  
"Your car," she decided, "with a little Sum 41 on the side". Morigan nodded her head yes and walked towards her car. They jumped in and Morigan grabbed her Sum 41 CD. Then they drove off, listening to the bass line of 'Hell Song.'  
  
********  
  
A/N: Yay, two chapters on one night, go me! As long as you Read and Review, I'll be happy. 


	3. New Clues

A/N: Hey all, what's up, it took me a while to write another chapter, cuz no one reviewed except one, so I'm kinda sad. But here's the 3rd chapter, PLEASE REVIEW and I'll review your stories too!  
  
Morigan and Eryka were sitting in subway, as Eryka started to tell Morigan all about here new found boyfriend, Jake. After the whole story, Morigan decided to ask some questions, "so, how old is he?"  
  
"26, I think," Eryka replied. Morigan found this answer sort of odd, she was going out with a guy she wasn't even sure of his age, let alone anything else, Morigan was starting to understand why Pamela got angry at Eryka, but still, Morigan didn't want to take sides, not just yet. Morigan continued to listen for a while about Eryka's dream man.  
  
MEANWHILE **************************************************************  
  
Pamela stepped into the coroner's office a total of 11 minutes late, Dr. Williams was already examining the body when she said, "You're late".  
  
"I know", Pamela paused, "my watched stopped again". Dr. Williams looked at Pamela, not believing a word she said.  
  
"Well, nevertheless, your body is slightly unusual, well actually, Steven finch's body, he was I.Ded by his girlfriend, Mindy", explained Dr. Williams, "Steven has two slice marks, 7 centimeters away from each other, some bruising, and a common yellow fiber but that's all we have to work with really". But just then, Dr. Williams looked closer, "What's this"? She cried. Dr. Williams took the tweezers from the metal table and dug into the slice wound. What she pulled out was a tiny piece of metal. Pointed at the end, almost like the end of a knife. Pamela examined it, and said,  
  
"So, stab wound, that's interesting". Dr. Williams glanced at Pamela and replied,  
  
"Not quite, but nice try, see how the piece isn't shiny, and the tip is slightly rounded, there's no way a knife could do this kind of damage with a round edge like that, it has to be something else". Pamela grabbed the tweezers, picked up the piece of metal and dropped it into an evidence bag, then said,  
  
"Thanks Dr. Williams". Dr. Williams just nodded as if to say your welcome and that was it.  
  
Just then, Pamela say Eryka and Morigan walking through the door, they had just gotten back from lunch. Pamela picked up the pace and started walking quicker towards them,  
  
"What's up Pam"? Asked Morigan.  
  
"I just received some interesting evidence, follow me," explained Pamela, and then walked behind her to her office. They all sat down and Pamela through the little evidence baggy onto her desk. "This was in our vic's back, well actually...Steven Finch's back", explained Pamela as she looked through a file.  
  
"Oh, knife tip right?" Asked Eryka.  
  
"Nope, the top is rounded, and it doesn't have a rounded edge, it's sort of jagged, but just slightly".  
  
"Interesting..." said Eryka. They sat for a moment pondering.  
  
"How bout I do a background check on Finch, then seek out some possible suspects, Morigan, you can ask people around the neighborhood to see if they saw anything or know anything about him and Pam, you can test the materials in that metal piece, maybe that could get us somewhere", explained Eryka. Morigan and Pamela nodded yes and they all split up, going three different ways. However, Pamela paused and said,  
  
"When I'm done looking for materials, I'll help you screen suspects, and by the way, Steven's girlfriend Mindy, was the one who identified him, we'll talk to her too".  
  
"Ok". Responded Eryka as she headed towards the computer room where all the information about people in Toronto was kept, maybe she could get something there. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N Hey guys, no one is reading and reviewing my story, and it makes me sad. PLEASE R&R!!  
  
Eryka walked down to the computer lab to look at the census records and started searching for Steven Finches name. As the computer went on she made a call to Jake.  
  
"Hey Jake!, what's up?" she waited for a response and then said, "we still on for tonight, I just can't wait to go to that restaurant. Ok I'll talk to you later, bye!" Eryka was excited about going out with Jake. She also wanted to prove Pamela wrong for once. Jake was a great guy, and no gut feeling or hunch was gonna stop her from dating him. She continued to wait as she thought about Jake.  
  
MEANWHILE*****************************************************************  
  
Morigan walked around the street where the murder happened and started at the first door. She received a variety of answers to the question, do you know Steven Finch or anything about what happened a couple nights ago. Most of the responses consisted of, no I don't know him, but what happened on Monday? People where very curious to know what happened but they had no information, until she came to the last house at the street.  
  
"Excuse me sir, do you know who Steven Finch is, or anything about what happened last Monday?" She asked.  
  
"I sure do, he's a local round these parts and quite often visits our bar there, down that there street". He responded. Morigan examined in here mind what the man said and continued with some more questions.  
  
"What's his personality like?" Morigan asked. The man looked at Morigan sort of funny then said,  
  
" well, he was mostly a good guy, at times he could be a little obnoxious, ya know, say the wrong thing to the wrong person but he was usual such a great guy." Morigan thought for a moment and then said,  
  
"Can you think of any enemies Mr. Finch might have had or anything he has done in the last week to make someone mad?"  
  
"Well, not really, I mean he just lived down that street, I only know him from the bar". Morigan then asked an important question,  
  
"Can you please tell me what his address is, and where this bar is located?" Asked Morigan. The man pondered for a moment and then answered,  
  
"His address is... 893 millway court right near Queen Street east, and the bar is called the pint, and its just down the street from here, can't miss it".  
  
"Thank you sir, we may be around again". Morigan walked back into her car and headed over to the crime lab to talk to Eryka and Pamela about her recent discoveries.  
  
MEANWHILE*****************************************************************  
  
Pamela walked down to the lab with the metal tip to do a material test. As she walked she played out various situations of the murder in her head. Each one didn't make enough sense. But she didn't have enough evidence to think of anything substantial. But just then she bumped into one of the scientists, Corey Holmes. Pamela was daydreaming again. "Whoa, you Ok Pamela?" Asked Corey. Pamela looked up and said,  
  
"Ya, I'm ok Holmes, but I do need you to do a material test for me".  
  
"Sure, no problem, what have you got?" Asked Corey. Pamela pulled out her evidence bag from her pocket and handed it to Holmes. He took a look at it and said, "it'll be ready in a couple of hours". Pamela looked at him with a frown and said,  
  
"One hour", Corey looked back at her and said,  
  
"One and a half!" Then Pamela just glared at him and nodded her head,  
  
"Fine, one and a half, but I'll be checking up with you, this case is now number one of your list". And with that Pamela walked away to check in with Eryka. Holmes got to work.  
  
Pamela walked into the computer lab where Eryka was sitting and waiting, Eryka glanced over at Pamela and said, "hey what's up with the materials?"  
  
"I haven't got them back yet, but we'll know soon, what about you?" Asked Pamela. Eryka looked up at the big screen and said,  
  
"Still searching, but the computer is just about done, I'll get something soon". Pamela nodded her head and turned around to see Morigan.  
  
"Hey Morigan", Eryka said with a grin, she couldn't wait to see if Morigan got anyrthing, she wanted to be the first to crack the case.  
  
"Hey all, I went around the neighborhood and your not going to need to computer for his address, I have it right here".  
  
Another Chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hey all, I'm a bit happier, I finally got some more reviews, so this is the next chapter, and don't forget, if ya read it to review!  
  
** Chapter 5 **  
  
Pamela and Eryka glanced at Morigan and Eryka asked, "So, how did you get the address?" Morigan grinned being very proud of herself and said,  
  
"Well, I asked around that neighborhood where we found the body and a man who knew Finch was able to help me out". Eryka sighed, knowing all her waiting for the census records was a waste of time. Pamela pondered all the gathered information, trying to piece together a situation, all Eryka could think about was Jake and Morigan just sat their trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"I say we find Steven's house and pick out a few suspects, there sounds like there's something more to this," suggested Eryka.  
  
"Ok, Eryka and I will go check out the Finch house, and Morigan, the body is in the coroner's office, you should make a mold of his wound, maybe this will help us identify our murder weapon," Said Pamela. They each nodded their heads and Morigan went off to the coroner's office while Pamela and Eryka headed off. Pamela wanted a chance to talk to Eryka; she hadn't had a chance since the other night and wanted to apologize. So they drove off in Eryka's yellow mustang to the Finch house.  
  
Morigan walked to the coroners sink, grabbed the molding clay and started mixing it in a bucket. She stirred some water in and then scooped some on to a pallet. She grabbed a small pallet knife and spread it evenly over the wound; it ran pretty narrow and deep. Morigan then ran off to her office to check out some other evidence while the mold dried.  
  
MEANWHILE*****************************************************************  
  
Pamela and Eryka sat in silence for a while until Eryka got bored a switched on her Sum41 CD. Pamela pondered what to say and then found some words. She switched off the CD to say something just before Eryka yelled, "Hey what was that for, I love Sum41!" Pamela sighed.  
  
"So do I, remember the concert we went to? But that's beside the point, there's something I need to say to you." Eryka listened intently as Pamela explained, "what I did and said that night to you was wrong, I have to be able to let you live your life without freaking out every time you meet someone, I just do that sometimes because we are such good friends, and I don't want you to get hurt, so if your angry, that's fine but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry". Eryka starred at Pamela blankly and finally mustered some words,  
  
"It's cool, I understand, you just want me too be safe. Sometimes it's sort of refreshing to know someone cares, just make sure you don't over react". And with that, Pamela nodded her head and switched Sum41 back on, but there wasn't time to listen they were already at the house. Pamela and Eryka walked up to the front door, Eryka knocked on the door, and who should answer but Mindy, Steven's girlfriend. Pamela flashed her badge and said,  
  
"Hi, I'm Pamela and this is Eryka, we're from the crime lab here in Toronto, we would like to ask you a few questions," Mindy looked at Pamela and then nodded,  
  
"Come right in," Pamela and Eryka took off their sunglasses and stepped into the house, Mindy offered them coffee, but they were there for business, coffee tended to keep them out of focus. Eryka slid forward on the couch with her note book and asked Mindy some questions,  
  
"Was Steven acting odd, around the week of his death?" Mindy grabbed her coffee from the table and responded,  
  
"Well, for the last few months, he was staying out very late, he said he was just out at the bar with some friends, quite frankly, I don't know of a man who goes to a bar every night for the past 3 months, but Steven could be odd, that way. We really don't have the money to spend on alcohol; we're struggling with our bills as it is. Other than that, things have been just fine." Eryka copied it down in her notebook and continued with some questions,  
  
"Does Steven have any enemies you can think of?" Mindy looked away for a moment to think and then said,  
  
"Well, Steven worked as a manager at the grocery store, and there was a man named Edmond, Edmond Bates! That's the name, and he was a major competitor to Steven. Occasionally Edmond would stop by the store to snicker at Steven when business was bad, he was a real jerk. But for him to be a killer, that's just unimaginable, then again, I suppose no one can imagine someone killing their boyfriend." Eryka copied it all down, and started to think up some situations, as Mindy puttered about the house. Pamela decided they had the information they needed, and said,  
  
"Well, thank you Ms. Lanigan, I appreciate your time, we may be back soon to ask some more questions, have a nice day". With that, Pamela and Eryka walked out the door to check out some of the sources they were given.  
  
MEANWHILE***************************************************************** Morigan walked back to the coroner's office to extract the mold, she dabbed a little bit of warm water around the mold to loosen it and slowly nudged it out. The she examined it. It appears to have a circular design on the outside edges, and it was wide on one end but pointed on the other, almost like an actual knife but different. It was too irregularly shaped to be a knife. But Morigan would know more once she had something to actually compare it to. She sat and examined it, hoping Pamela and Eryka got something. A suspect, possible murder weapon, anything to move the case along. But just then, she noticed something!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: YAHA! A cliff hanger for the people would read this, maybe this will pull in some more reviews, if you wanna see what Morigan finds, Make sure you Read and Review~~~~! 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N : Hey all! I know you all wanna kill me for leaving u with that cliffhanger, but I found it quite fun! So here's the next chapter~~! Oh, and I would just like to say to Jo Jo, who ever you are, these characters are based on real people, SO IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE FOR THEM TO BE UNREALISTIC AND ONE DIMENSIONAL. Sorry, had to get that out.  
  
Pamela and Eryka drove down the street and sat in silence as Pamela examined Eryka's notes that she took. "I say that we get down to Edmond Bates' grocery store and pay him a little visit", said Pamela. Eryka sighed and said,  
  
"Do we have to! It's four o'clock, I should be getting ready to get ready for my date tonight!" Cried Eryka. Pamela thought for a moment thinking about how much she disliked her going out with Jake and said,  
  
"Eryka, if we don't start moving on this case, O'Neil is gonna have our jobs!" Eryka then realized the incident that occurred a few months ago, when a group of CSI's weren't getting anywhere for months and then Jonathan O'Neil, (the head investigator), fired them, then again, they kept goofing off and sort of stopped investigating the case after a while, so they deserved it. However, Eryka still didn't like the idea of doing another interview, but it was her job so she had no choice. They continued to drive towards the store.  
  
MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morigan looked at Steven Finch's back and saw the other slice mark which looked almost identical. She pondered for a moment and then grabbed the hardened mold. She tried to place it in the other wound but it didn't fit right, so they couldn't be identical, but the she turned the mold the other way, and it fit!! So whatever killed Finch must have been curved. One slice mark curved right, the other curved left. Morgan pondered this for a while and continued to work.  
  
Meanwhile ********************************************************************  
  
Pamela and Eryka stopped off at Edmond Bates' grocery store and walked in. Eryka and Pamela walked up to a cashier and flashed their badges, "CSI's, we're here to investigate a case and we're wondering if we could talk to Mr. Bates", asked Eryka. The Cashier looked behind himself and pointed,  
  
"Behind that door, down the hall third door on your left. That's Mr. Bates' office". Eryka and Pamela nodded their heads as if to say thank you and the walked forward. They strolled through the doors and down the office, then they knocked on Edmond's door. A tall, thin man with jet black greasy hair in a suit, (who Pamela and Eryka suspected would be Edmond), opened it and said,  
  
"I don't have time, come back later please". Pamela and Eryka pulled out their badges and said,  
  
"We're from the crime lab and we want to ask you some questions, may we PLEASE come in now", said Eryka. Edmond looked at Pamela and Eryka looking quite surprised and he opened the door a little wider to let them in.  
  
"Please, sit down", said Edmond as he directed them to a couple of leather chairs in front of his desk, "now what might I help you with today". Pamela and Eryka got themselves comfortable,  
  
"We're investigating the murder of Steven Finch and we just wanted to ask you a few questions", explained Pamela. Edmond immediately got up and put on a frown,  
  
"Are you to say that you are ACCUSING ME of his murder"!!!!!!! Pamela and Eryka quickly stood up to calm Edmond down, Eryka finally interrupted his rant and said,  
  
"Mr. Bates, please calm down, we just want to ask you a few questions so that we may eliminate you from our list of suspects, that's all". Edmond then calmed down a bit and prepared to answer some of Pamela and Eryka's questions. Eryka got out her notebook and started to speak again, "we just need to know where you were on the night of Mr. Finch's death".  
  
"I was here at the office, working late and the assistant manager of this store can verify that", said Mr. Bates proudly.  
  
"Can you give us their phone number so that we may check it out Mr. Bates", asked Pamela. Edmond looked through his black rolodex to look for the number. He pulled out a cardboard slip of paper, and read,  
  
"905-520-1139, and his name is Mark Mills, you can call him whenever you want to verify my whereabouts". Eryka jotted down the number and the name. She then folded up her notebook and stood up to leave.  
  
"Thank you for you time, Mr. Bates, we may be in contact again", stated Pamela.  
  
"Very well", said Edmond sounding somewhat annoyed at the fact that the investigators may return for another visit to interrupt his work. With that, Pamela and Eryka stepped out of the office and walked back to their car. Then Eryka stopped the silence,  
  
"So, are we going to check out this number tonight"? Asked Eryka, in the hope she would be set free to prepare for her date, considering the interview went till 5:30. Pamela sighed and responded,  
  
"No, we'll work on it tomorrow, but you owe me big time". Eryka nodded and they stepped into her car. She would drop Pamela off at the crime lab so she could get her car, and then she would go to her house to get ready.  
  
MEANWHILE*****************************************************************  
  
Morgan had already molded the other wound to get the exact form of it. So she sat in wait, finding this case out could be her big break! Finally, she pulled the other mold out and examined it. "Hmmmmmm almost exactly like that other, the pattern isn't completely the same, but it is quite similar". Morgan said to herself, then she realized she wasn't talking to anyone and blushed in embarrassment, hoping no one heard her. Morgan then grabbed some notes and her molds and ran them to her office. It was a Saturday, so the lab closes around 6. Morgan decided to cut out early. She left the molds in her office and locked the doors. She then hopped into her car and headed home, still thinking about the case and its possibilities.  
  
Pamela jumped out of Eryka's car, only to get in her own and head home, while Eryka headed off to prepare for her big date that she had been thinking about all day, somewhat distracted. "Hey nice car Pam", said Eryka. Pamela tossed her bags into the back seat of her deep blue convertible corvette.  
  
"It better be for what I'm paying, to pay off this car is gonna take forever, but it's worth it", explained Pamela.  
  
"Ya, same here, I'll be paying for this baby for the next 3 years". Said Eryka as she stroked the dashboard of her mustang. "Well, see ya later Pamela".  
  
"Ya you too Eryka, have a nice date," Responded Pamela. And with that, they each drove off into the sunlight.  
  
A/N: yup! Another chapter written, I'll write again soon, but only if I get some reviews! MUHAHAHAHAHA. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N : OMG I'm sooo sorry I haven't written in forever, and I've probably lost all my readers which makes everything I'm writing completely irrelevant, but, you know! Well, here's the next chapter, and I suggest that if you are starting to read this again, go back and read chapters 5 and 6, they'll get you up to date! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Each C.S.I drove home slowly after a day of toiling with the case. All Morigan and Pamela thought about all night was the case, however Eryka was a different story, she spent most of her time thinking about Jake and what she was going to wear, right now she just wanted to relax and have fun. Eryka pulled up to her apartment's gate, waved to the guard at the gate as he lifted the barrier and parked in the underground parking lot. Then she headed upstairs to her apartment, it wasn't anything special, she couldn't afford it right now, she was paying off her mustang. Eryka grabbed her keys and opened the door; she dropped her briefcase with all her notes and other papers from the lab and sat down. She felt like falling asleep but she knew she had to start getting ready. Jake was going to pick her up, and take her out to dinner so Eryka decided to dress casual. Eryka peeled herself from the couch and walked towards her bedroom. She then began to put on her outfit and make-up. MEANWHILE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pamela pulled up to her small home's driveway and stepped out of her car with a sigh, she was tired from thinking of all today's happenings. Mindy, (Steven's girlfriend) didn't seem completely broken up when she and Eryka had questioned her; then again, Mr. Bates didn't even show a care in the world towards Steven's death. These were the two main suspects, and who knows who else out there could have done it, it could be anyone. By the time all these thoughts had passed Pamela's mind, she was inside the house and sitting on a chair in the living room. Then Pamela looked down and saw a piece her favorite t-shirt lying on the ground. "STORMY!!" she screamed. That was the name of Pamela's golden retriever. Stormy came running into the room with her tongue sticking out and a smile on her face. "What am I gonna do with you"? Pamela sighed and patted her on the head. Just then, a flash of lighting lit up the house and it started to pour outside. Pamela sat back in her lazy boy and closed her eyes, just to listen to the rain, and think about the case. Stormy lied beside her and fell asleep. MEANWHILE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Morigan had just pulled into her townhouse garage when it started to pour. Great, Morigan thought, I'll step outside and be soaked, just another day in the life of Morigan. Tonight, instead of sitting down and looking at notes from her briefcase, Morigan decided to lie on her couch and watch some T.V. She also started to think about a C.S.I she saw walk into the lab. Morigan thought he was cute, and considered asking him if he wanted to go for a coffee or something like that, but she was shy. His name was Josh Caine, he had blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He and Morigan had talked before, but he never made a move. However, she thought that Josh might like her. Morigan sighed as she stepped into her room and sat down, it was a long day, and all she wanted to do was relax. Eryka was just finishing some touch ups on her make up when she heard a buzz at the door; she ran over and clicked the talk button. "Hello"? Eryka asked. "Hi Eryka, it's me Jake, can I come up?" he asked. "Sure, I'll buzz you in" Eryka responded. She tap the button on the left of the speaker box and then went back to fixing up her make up hoping to be ready before Jake got to her door. Just then the phone rang, what now thought Eryka. She grabbed the phone and said, "Hello?" "Hi Eryka it's me Jason, Jason stahl, remember, I met you in that night club a few weeks ago, you gave me your number and until now, I haven't been able to build up the courage to ask you out or even call you". Eryka was speechless, she wasn't sure what to say. After all Jason was also very cute, and very nice to her at the club he treated her like a princess and Pamela even approved of him. Eryka was now torn, Jake or Jason, Jason or Jake. Then she answered, "Listen Jason I'm sort of..... busy right now, but if you wanna call me again tomorrow or stop by my apartment some time, I'd love to talk to you". "Sure that would be great Eryka, what's your address?" asked Jason. Just then Eryka's doorbell rang. "It's uuuh the Springmills inn apartment. I'm in apartment 134 tell the gate guard Ica sent you, he'll let you right in, well I have to go". Said Eryka trying to get to the door while stuck to the phone. "Well, thanks Eryka I just wanted to say you're a really great person," said Jason. "Thanks" said Eryka with a grin, "well I really gotta go, bye". "Bye" responded Jason and with that Eryka hung up the phone and ran to the door. She grabbed the knob and didn't think she could turn it fast enough but she finally got it open. Jake looked very nice, and he said, "Hey Eryka, may I come in"? Asked Jake. Eryka opened the door wider, stepped aside and said, "Hey, come right in, I'll just be a second". Jake stepped in while Eryka ran into the bathroom, put away the make up she had out and turned off the lights. Then she said to Jake "Ok, I'm ready sorry about the wait I had a phone call at the last minute". Jake smiled and said, "It's no problem, and by the way, you look beautiful" complemented Jake. Eryka blushed a little and said, "Thank you for the complement I wasn't sure how to dress because I didn't know what restaurant we were going to. Where are we going?" Jake grinned, grabbed Eryka by the arms and said, "NO WHERE!!" A/N: DUN DUN DUN hahahahaha left you guys with a mega cliffhanger which I'm sure I'll be killed for by my readers. If you want to know what's going to happen, you have to read and review. 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Hey dudes, I know I know, it's been forever, but never fear, chapter 8 is here! For anyone who was following this before, I suggest that maybe you read chapters 6 and 7. This will help you understand what the heck is going on.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Eryka. Jake swung Eryka around by the wrist and tossed her onto a wooden kitchen chair.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, and all your little CSI friends," replied Jake as he grabbed a roll of duct tape from his black duffle bag he had brought in, (Eryka was too concerned with getting ready to even notice it).  
  
"BUT WHY!?" screamed Eryka as she struggled against Jake's strength, kicking and flailing about. Jake continued to tape Eryka to the chair, first her legs and then her arms to the chair's arms. Then Jake replied to Eryka's question,  
  
"Why don't you ask your little friend Pamela?" said Jake with rage in his voice as he gritted his teeth. Eryka tried to ask what Pamela did to make him so angry, but when she went to speak, a piece of tape came over her mouth. Just like that Eryka was in more trouble then she bargained for.  
  
Pamela slowly slumped in her chair and dozed off while listening to sounds of the rain and Stormy curled into a little ball and dozed off also. However, no more than 5 minutes later, she woke up to sounds of Stormy barking. Pamela looked out the window only to see an orange tabby cat, soaked from the rain, taunting Stormy from the other side of the window. Pamela tapped the window to scare away the cat and stop Stormy from her barking. She then went to her room to watch some T.V and get ready for bed.  
  
Morigan also had an unexciting night. She spent most of her time watching some T.V and thinking of the troubles that her day had brought on. She watched the rain through her window as she often did when she was at a lack for anything interesting to do. She sat and just thought, almost driving herself to insanity; one thought to another sometimes she would even confuse herself. Finally she slipped under her covers and fell asleep.  
  
As Eryka sat duct taped in her chair she watched Jake's insanity grow heavier. Out of his duffle bag came needles and a gun. Eryka suspected that she was about to be injected with something and she was right. Jake jabbed a 2 inch needle into Eryka's vein in her wrist and then another. Just before Eryka passed out, she read the labels. One read 'cyclobenzaprine', a strong muscle relaxant usually used in E.R rooms. The other was Ambien, heavy sleep aid, only available in serious sleep deprivation clinics. The first would keep her from moving, making every bone in her body feel like jello, given the right dosage. The other would knock her out for at least 10 hours. Jake sat, leaning against the living room couch holding his gun. Eryka tried to stay awake but she couldn't fight the drugs any longer. She closed her eyes with the vision of Jake stroking his gun still in her mind.  
  
*  
  
A/N: ok, really short chapter I guess, but read and review. Next chapter will be up before the end of next week, mark my words, today is October 9th. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: See, I told you the next chapter would be up within the end of the next week, oy, I'm confused. Oh well, chapter 8 was really short, so I'm giving you something much longer. ENJOY ^__^  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Pamela woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. She peeled herself out of bed and got dressed for work. After that she went through her normal routine. Teeth, hair, breakfast and then car. She slowly opened the glass door of the lab and met up with Morigan. "Hey Morigan, where's Eryka?" she asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," replied Morigan, "maybe she's taking a sick day after her date with Jake". After which Morigan made an immature 'ooooooh' noise. Pamela rolled her eyes, and shrugged off Eryka's absence. Although she was annoyed because she needed Eryka's help with the case, she just let it go. Eryka's a big girl now, thought Pamela, she doesn't need me playing babysitter and with that, Pamela was able to convince herself that everything was okay. Morigan interrupted Pamela's thoughts,  
  
"By the way Pamela, we checked out Edmond Bates' alibi, he checks out. Mark Mills says he was at the office the whole time." Pamela sighed, knowing that Mindy was the only suspect left. Then, Pamela would be at a dead end.  
  
"Okay Morigan, I want a search warrant to search Mindy's house," said Pamela, "we want to look for a possible murder weapon; something about the way she acts seems suspicious."  
  
"But Pamela, you and I both know we can't get a search warrant, we barely have any evidence," stated Morigan.  
  
Pamela sighed and said, "You're right, sorry; I've lost my head today. This is what we are going to do. We're going to go back to Mindy Lanigan's house. While I occupy her, I want you to check out her car, look for worn parts of the tire, dented bumper, anything out of the ordinary. That should be enough to get the warrant." Morigan nodded in agreement and with that they jumped in Pamela's car and headed off.   
Eryka awoke from her slumber and it took her a few minutes to realize where she was and what was happening. To her horror, she finally remembered and looked over at the couch. Jake was still there, sleeping with gun in hand.  
  
Eryka tried to edge the chair closer to the door but her body felt weak and like jello. The muscle relaxants were still working on her. Eryka dropped her head. She was losing hope. She decided to try and figure out what Pamela could have possibly done to make Jake so angry. This must have been why Pamela was so against her going out with him, thought Eryka.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Eryka remembered telling Jason to come over tomorrow. He sure didn't waste any time. Eryka guessed he was trying to catch her before she left for work. She tried to scream out his name but the only sound that came out of her mouth was soft and muffled.  
  
"Eryka? Are you home?" asked Jason but no answer came. Eryka heard the footsteps of Jason slowly disappear. She realized he had left.   
Pamela and Morigan pulled up to Mindy's house. Morigan stayed back while Pamela knocked on the door, Mindy answered.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Lanigan, would you mind if I came in and talked to you some more about Steven's murder?" Asked Pamela. Mindy seeming annoyed replied,  
  
"I guess so". Pamela stepped in and closed the door, giving Morigan the signal to start looking around. Morigan wasn't allowed to look inside the car, she could only go by the outside appearance otherwise anything she got couldn't be counted. She couldn't really touch the car until she got the search warrant.  
  
The bumper was slightly scuffed, but nothing much was wrong with it. The tires were slightly worn. This intrigued Morigan, but the car was a truck. Worn tires were common in trucks, because most people who buy them use them for off-roading; the tires do take a beating. Morigan moved up to the hood of the car. It was interesting, there were scratches concentrated on where the hood ornament would be placed. There were 4 jagged holes around the scratching. Morigan suspected that the hood ornament was ripped right off the hood. That was very suspicious, but Morigan didn't know if that would be enough for the search warrant. Even then, all she could get was a search warrant for the car, but Morigan figured beggars couldn't be choosers. Morigan snapped a few pictures and hopped in the car.  
  
A few moments later Pamela was leaving the house. They conversed in the car comparing notes. Morigan told Pamela about the curious hood markings and the tires, Pamela however had gotten nothing from her conversation with Ms. Lanigan. Pamela drove back to the lab so that Morigan could head out in her car to see a judge about the warrant.  
  
"Try and get Judge Matthews, we have the best chance of getting the search warrant if we ask him," said Pamela. Morigan nodded as if to say 'gotcha' and then headed out.   
Eryka watched as Jake slowly woke up and did a double take when he looked at Eryka. It was like he didn't remember what he had done to Eryka until he looked again. He grabbed his gun and jumped up, immediately pointing it at Eryka's head.  
  
"Well, you've had a good run, but in order to hurt Pamela I gotta hurt you," said Jake.  
  
"SEE YOU IN HELL!" * A/N: WOW, another cliffhanger, you guys are going to kill me for this, remember to read and review! 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Another long time before I have written another chapter, but still, I'm getting along. ENJOY ^_^  
  
*  
  
Jake sat there holding his .44 caliber gun to Eryka's head and said, "Well Eryka, you and I could have worked out if it was a different situation, however it isn't and now it's time for me to kill you". Eryka closed her eyes prepared to die as Jake slowly started pressing back on the trigger. It was absolute agony for Eryka and the few seconds felt like hours.  
  
Jake finally got closer and closer until, *click*, nothing happened, something was wrong. The clip was jammed, and Jake started taking the gun apart trying to find the problem.  
  
*  
  
Pamela sat in her office pondering the case. She thought about what Morigan had gathered from the car, scrambling to piece together different scenarios, like so many times she had before. All of a sudden someone walked into her doorway. It was Jason Stahl, the one Eryka had met in that club the other day.  
  
"Hi Jason, what are you doing here?" asked Pamela. Jason took a few steps forward before saying,  
  
"Well, I was wondering if Eryka was here, I went to her apartment and I guess I missed her, I thought I might pick her up for lunch or something, I'm just so crazy about her and." Pamela immediately interrupted Jason,  
  
"She wasn't at her apartment?"  
  
"No, she wasn't, isn't she here?" asked Jason, now sounding a little nervous. A state of shock set into Pamela's mind, she's probably at Jake's place she thought, but she couldn't get a worried feeling out of her head. Without another thought Pamela stood up, grabbed her jacket and Jason and started running to her car.  
  
"What are you doing?" cried Jason as Pamela directed him to the car and got in the other side as quickly as possible.  
  
"Jason, there's a lot you don't know about me, and well there were some things that happened between me and Eryka's boyfriend", explained Pamela as she drove.  
  
"Eryka has a boyfriend?" screamed Jason.  
  
"That's not important right now, what is important is that Jake and I used to be really great friends until one day, I gave his old girlfriend some advice about Jake and his personality." Said Pamela.  
  
"So, what's the big deal?" questioned Jason. Pamela continued,  
  
"Well, Jake was always a bit of a control freak and I told his girlfriend to be careful. She took my advice very seriously and ended up breaking up with him the next day. The only problem is, that Jake was really in love with her and he found out what I said. Since that day we have never talked to each other and when I saw him in the club I decided not to say anything to Eryka about what had happened because she was already angry with me for controlling her life. Now I'm a little suspicious about this whole situation, it isn't like Eryka to not be at home or work, especially when she's expecting someone to come over".  
  
As Jason tried to take in everything that was just said, Pamela pulled into the apartment parking lot as fast as she could after getting through the guards, she parked the car out front and started running. She pushed the button for the elevator, but after a few moments of waiting she became impatient and started on the stairs. Pamela came to the 6th floor with Jason trailing behind her. She first knocked and becoming very suspicious decided to bust the door open. It may have sounded crazy but Pamela had a sick feeling in her stomach and if she was wrong, it might cost her a door, but at least she would know Eryka was ok. Pamela backed up and rammed the door with her shoulder but there was no way she could break the padlocked door. So going out on a whim she grabbed her gun and shot off the lock. Pamela busted in to see Jake pointing his gun at Eryka's head again after fixing the clip.  
  
"FREEZE!" cried Pamela. Jake looked completely surprised and stood there in astonishment. "DROP THE WEAPON JAKE!" Jake began to put his gun down when Jason finally got to the room after scaling several flights of stairs,  
  
"ERYKA!" he screamed. This drew Pamela's attention away for a moment because she didn't realize Jason was there and in that moment Jake shot Pamela in the arm and started running. Pamela's gun dropped to the ground but she quickly picked it up with her other arm and yelled to Jason,  
  
"Stay here with Eryka, I'm going after him!!" With that Pamela was gone in a second, while Jason sat there untying Eryka as quickly as possible. As Eryka sat there with Jason all they could hear were shots being fired back and forth, each one more nerve racking than the last. Who was shooting whom, they both wondered. Then the shooting stopped all of a sudden, and nothing could be heard. Eryka still dizzy from the drugs stumbled towards the door with Jason's help. There, about 50 feet down the hallway lay Pamela and about 10 feet in front of her lay Jake. Eryka rushed towards Pamela and turned her over from her stomach to her back. After examining Pamela she could see that she had been shot in the arm, leg, and right near her left shoulder. A pool of blood had formed beneath her, things weren't looking good. Pamela, very slowly handed Jason her gun and said, gasping for air,  
  
"Make, sure, he's dead". Jason examined the body with gun in hand just in case. After turning Jake over and checking him out, he could see that Pamela had shot him from behind right in the head. Jake had died instantly. About ten feet back, Eryka comforted Pamela as she tried to speak,  
  
"I'm sorry Eryka, this is my fault, I, I, should have, told you". Pamela was losing blood rapidly and Eryka screamed to Jason,  
  
"CALL AN AMBULENCE!!!! It's ok Pamela, don't speak, save your energy, you gotta hold on". Jason ran back into Eryka's apartment to use the phone, but each wondered if Pamela was going to make it.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Wow that was a long exciting chapter, keep on reading and reviewing to find out if Pamela makes it and if they solve the case! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep at it please. I've decided that I'm gonna try to write more steadily. When we last left off, I left you with a crazed cliffhanger. WILL PAM LIVE?  
  
*  
  
The ambulance arrived and carried Pamela away on a stretcher. The paramedics didn't say if she would live, but now Pamela was hardly conscious from blood loss. She was immediately rushed to the Trillium hospital. Eryka went to hop in the back of the ambulance and sat down, but before they left, Pamela weakly turned to Eryka and said,  
  
"The case, you have to solve the case.for me and for Steven Finch". Pamela took a breath and closed her eyes. Eryka turned to the paramedics in a panic, she thought something was wrong, however they immediately looked at the monitor and explained to Eryka that so far her vitals were fine.  
  
"Well ma'am are you coming or going, we have to go, there could be a lot of internal bleeding", said the paramedics. Before Eryka could make a decision, she found that the ambulance was already moving with her in it, there was no time for a long decision. At that point Eryka was given some shots that would neutralize her system after being given heavy doses of drugs.  
  
"You'll feel a little sick, but you'll be ok", said one of the paramedics treating her. Eryka said thank you and then sat in silence, now feeling the sickness she was just told about. So as Pamela was rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible, Eryka just sat there. She didn't know what to think, should she call Morigan, should she focus on the case some more, or should she stay with Pamela to make sure she got better? She definitely had some thinking to do.  
  
*  
  
Morigan got back from the judge, somewhat disappointed. She had a weak case and all she could get was a search warrant for Mindy's truck. Morigan reached for her cell phone to give Pamela a call to let her know how things went, but before she could do that, it ringed.  
  
"Yelloo", said Morigan. There was a pause for a while and no one said anything until the voice of Eryka broke the silence,  
  
"Morigan", she stopped, "something has happened to Pamela".  
  
"WHAT!?" cried Morigan, not knowing what to think. Eryka began explaining the whole story from beginning to end. After, Morigan was shocked and said,  
  
"I'll be right over, what room is she in?" Eryka sighed,  
  
"She's not in any room", now sounding a little frustrated, "my best friend is sitting on a table, under the knife having a pound of lead removed from her, I don't even know if she's going to live". Eryka was now screaming and there was great sadness in her voice. Morigan realized how upset Eryka was and decided to hurry down to the hospital and comfort Eryka. A lot had just happened, being kidnapped and almost killed, then Pamela being shot several times, that was a lot to handle at one time. So Morigan got in her car and headed down as quickly as possible.  
  
After some difficulty and some running, Morigan finally found Eryka sitting in the waiting room, looking dreadfully nervous. She sat herself next to Eryka and put an arm around her,  
  
"It's ok Eryka, things will be alright, you know Pamela, she'll make it right", Morigan said trying to instill some confidence in Eryka. However Eryka just sat there looking down, not even talking. Morigan tried several times to say something to Eryka but it was to no avail. Eryka felt there was nothing to say, and if she did say something, what would it be? Finally, she found some words and decided to break the awkward silence,  
  
"We have to keep working on the case." Morigan sighed,  
  
"It's ok Eryka, you've been through a lot, we can give the case to another team while Pam gets better." Eryka just began nodding her head repeatedly and said,  
  
"No, WE have to do it, it's what Pamela would want". Morigan wasn't certain how to respond to what Eryka had just said. She didn't think Eryka would be ok to continue on, but Morigan decided to agree, after all, it may be good for Eryka to get things off her mind and focus on something.  
  
"Well, before you called me, I had just gotten back for judge Matthews, but all he could get me was a search warrant for Mindy's truck", said Morigan.  
  
"Ok, this is good, we will go tomorrow, it's getting later now". Eryka was looking at her watch amazed at the time that had gone by. It might have been a good time to check out the truck, but neither of them could bring themselves to do it until they knew Pamela's condition.  
  
They sat in the waiting room for hours, most of the time was spent worrying or trying to entertain themselves. Just then Eryka spotted Jason walking towards them. He was carrying a bag.  
  
"Hey you two, sorry it took so long to get here, I stopped at my house, which is a ways away to pick up some things, I hope you don't mind", said Jason as he opened his bag. He pulled out some sweaters and a warm blanket. "I hope you don't mind wearing some of my clothes, I thought you could use them, after all you might be here for a few more hours". Eryka stood up and hugged Jason, not wanting to let go and leave the comfort of his arms, but she sat down eventually and said,  
  
"Thank you Jason, not just for the sweaters, but for helping to save my life, if hadn't come to the lab, I may be dead by now". Jason just looked down at his feet and said,  
  
"You're welcome, but Pamela is the one under the knife", now looking a little disappointed in himself. They changed into their nice warm sweaters and sat back down in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, (maybe made more uncomfortable by the emotions they were all feeling). Eryka ended up falling asleep on Jason's shoulder and Morigan on Eryka's shoulder. Jason lay there still awake; when he noticed that they were both asleep he grabbed the blanket from his back and gently wrapped them in it. Just then, Jason saw a doctor walking down towards them, holding a clipboard. Jason stood up slowly as the doctor got closer and closer towards them. Then he awoke Morigan and Eryka from their slumber to hear what the doctor had to say.  
  
"You're here for Pamela, correct?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes", they all replied. Eryka tried to read the doctor's face but he looked completely emotionless. The doctor began to deliver the news about their friend and fellow CSI.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Another cliff hanger, sorry but I love doing it to you guys. I know everyone thought they would find out what happened to Pamela in this chapter, but I really felt I needed to portray the emotions of Morigan and Eryka, you will DIFFINATELY find out next chapter, which will be up very soon. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Ok I'm up and writing again, I will finish this story eventually, it's even taking twists I didn't expect. Even I don't know right now whether Pamela will live or die. PLEASE read and review, it's the only thing that keeps me alive.  
  
*  
  
The doctor stopped walking suddenly and began to speak to Eryka. "Eryka, I don't know exactly how to tell you this. The surgery was somewhat of a success however, she has lost a lot of blood and judging by the damage that has been done to her system, I don't know if she'll make it through the rest of the night. We also found two bullets embedded in her midsection that just barely missed her internal organs. She is unconscious now, but if she recovers, she will suffer through a lot of pain. We still don't know if the bullet wounds affected her lungs. She can't move her upper body right now, it's extremely tender," he said as he began to lead the group down the hallway to Pamela's room.  
  
They all walked in and saw Pamela lying in a hospital bed, she was sprawled out with an IV in her wrist, respirator attached to her mouth and about three vital monitors surrounded her and beeped constantly. They all came closer and noticed how her arm, leg, were in a cast, and her shoulder and midsection were all bandaged up. After the heavy doses of medication Pamela was given, it was expected that she would be completely passed out. Nevertheless, Eryka, Morigan and Jason all took a seat beside Pamela and hoped for the best. Eryka started first,  
  
"Pamela I don't know if you can hear me, but I promise you I will solve this case and make sure that Steven Finch gets his justice. You have to do something for me now though, you have to fight it Pamela, I know it hurts but you have to promise me that you'll live. You just have to..." she trailed off and turned her head away from Pamela's motionless body, checking her vitals over and over, just to make sure she was even still alive. Eryka then reached over to Jason and squeezed his hand, and then Morigan stepped up to Pamela's bed.  
  
"Hiya Pam," (trying to keep the conversation light), "You'll be back on the team in no time you know, I just know you're going to make it. Just show those doctor's what you're made of." Then Morigan stepped back again also saddened by Pamela's condition. Jason thought about saying something, but couldn't find the words to say much. Instead he just sat there and comforted Eryka as best he could. The doctor then interrupted them and said,  
  
"Visiting hours have been over for a while, only two of you can stay here". Jason then kissed Eryka, stood up and walked out of the room after a short wave, understanding that Eryka and Morigan needed to stay, not only for Pam but also so they could discuss the case and the details when they were ready.  
  
The next day, Eryka and Morigan decided to return to the lab and then head out to serve Mindy her search warrant for the truck, they didn't have a lot of time. Eryka and Morigan pestered the nurses giving them their cell phone, pager and about any other number they could think of to get in touch with them if Pamela's condition changed in any way. They then took off to the lab to update everyone on Pamela's condition, by now, everyone must have gossiped about what had happened to Pamela. Now they would all hang on Eryka and Morigan's every word about the whole story. After that they quickly hopped into Morigan's car and headed to Mindy's house.  
  
Eryka stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell, somewhat impatient. Mindy answered it, looking even more annoyed then before.  
  
"Hello Mindy, I was wondering if Morigan and I could take a quick look in your car," Said Eryka very politely. Mindy held back a frown and said,  
  
"Don't you guys need some sort of search warrant for that?" thinking herself to be very smart. Morigan reached into her jacket and pulled one out.  
  
"But we do Ms. Lanigan". Mindy put her head down and said,  
  
"Go ahead then, but make it quick". Now she sounded even more annoyed than before. Mindy handed them the car keys and they began searching and talking.  
  
"Nothing over here", cried Eryka from the other side of the truck. Both of them searched and searched until they came to the passenger seat of the truck.  
  
"What's this?" asked Morigan and she picked at a brown substance on the bottom part of the seat.  
  
"We're about to find out". Said Eryka as see swabbed and dropped a clear substance on it. The swab immediately turned pink. "We've got blood". Said Eryka with a grin on her face, this could be the break they needed. Morigan moved to the back of the truck and Eryka put the swab back in it's glass case and then dropped it into her bag. Then Eryka reached down into the compartment below the seat. She slowly pulled it out and then she saw a large metal eagle with giant round pointed wings. She held it up in the sunlight and called to Morigan.  
  
"Hey Morigan, what the hell is this?" Morigan ran over to her and examined it. She saw 4 bolt holes in the bottom and immediately matched it to the front of the truck where it's missing hood piece would go.  
  
"A perfect match," said Morigan. Then she looked closer and noticed that one of the tips on the eagle's giant wings were missing. "Oh my god", said Morigan completely hypnotized by the missing tip. Then she glanced at the bottom, which read: Personally Yours Inc. Morigan ran over to Eryka and told her about everything she had just seen.  
"Ok I want to run this swab at the lab, and get this eagle checked out, then I want to visit this Personally Yours place, get the address we're going there as soon as possible. Morigan dropped the eagle in a very large evidence bag and then they both took off and headed towards the lab. They were hot on the case now.  
  
*  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. Please read and review!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Woah sorry guys it's been so long but I have been very busy. This will probably be the second last chapter of CSI: Toronto because it's almost finished. Thank you to any faithful readers still out there.  
  
Morigan and Eryka ran frantically around the lab trying to get their tests finished as soon as possible. Eryka was pressuring Corey for the blood tests on the swab retrieved from the car seat while Morigan was on her way to personally yours. Morigan pulled up to a garage type of place and hopped out of her car. Slowly stepping towards the entrance and pulling off her sunglasses she looked around a bit. Then she stepped in and noticed a secretary at the front office. Looking very intimidating and flashing her badge she said, "I want to see the person who owns this place please". The secretary timidly fumbled around as she got out of her chair. She stepped over to a door entering the garage and yelled,  
"Mr. Jamison, there's an officer here to see you!" Morigan then watched as a plump man, seeming middle aged walked towards her. He was wearing a dirty blue jumper and didn't strike her as the most cleanly of men.  
"Can I help you officer?" He said as he stuck out an oil soaked hand. Morigan nodded as if to pass on the handshake and then got right down to business.  
"Have you ever met a Ms. Lanigan or a Mr. Finch here for any type of custom made hood ornament?" Asked Morigan.  
"Well ma'am", said Mr. Jamison sighing a bit, "I get a lot of people coming in here for a lot of different things, can you be a little more specific?" Morigan getting somewhat frustrated with his cockiness then opened a folder from her briefcase and pulled out a photo taken at the lab of the ornament and said,  
"Perhaps THIS could be of some help?" Mr. Jamison then said as if his memory had suddenly returned to him,  
"Oh ya ya, I know that one. Some women came in to get it and she wasn't exactly the nicest of people if you know what I mean". Morigan sighed, happy that she finally got something out of him. However she felt there was nothing else useful she could get and decided to leave, but before she did she asked one last question,  
"About when was she here to get this done?" The owner looked up as if to be trying to remember.  
"Well I can't give you an exact day but maybe a few weeks ago". Answered Mr. Jamison.  
"Well, thanks for your time", said Morigan as she stepped out the door. She placed her sunglasses back on and got back in her car, heading back to the lab and giving Eryka a call.  
Eryka, after pestering Corey enough managed to get a perfect match from the swab of Mindy's car to Steven Finch's blood. Eryka was also told by Dr. Williams that the small piece of metal found in Steven's back was a match to the ornament. This was the major break through in the case and Eryka couldn't wait to make an arrest on Mindy. All of the evidence lead to her, the blood, the hood ornament etc. She was just waiting for Morigan so they could make the arrest together, after all she did a lot of the work too. The only thing that was still dancing in Eryka's head was Mindy's motive. Why would she kill her husband? There didn't seem to be any reason, however Mindy did mention being at the bars a lot. That didn't seem to make sense because they didn't have that much money. So on a hunch Erkya gave Morigan a call,  
"Morigan, on your way back do me a favour. Stop over at Steven's work and find out how much he has been working in the last couple of months."  
"Okay, I'll get right on it", replied Morigan and without anymore words each of them went on to their separate business.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Little While Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morigan walked back into the lab to see Eryka waiting on the edge of her seat in her office.  
"Well what did you get?" Asked Eryka. Morigan pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and said,  
"Well according to this, Steven has been working over time for the past couple of months, some of the bag boys at the store said they never saw him leave and that apparently he was saving up for something". Eryka jumped out of her seat, grabbed Morigan by the arms and said,  
"A wedding ring Morigan! He was saving up for a wedding ring. Remember when Mindy Lanigan said that Steven was always at the bars?" Morigan opened her eyes wider now and said,  
"Yeah, Ms. Lanigan seemed really angry about it, almost like she thought something else was happening".  
"Maybe she was thinking an affair?" Asked Eryka as if she already knew the answer to that question.  
"Looks like we got a motive!" Cried Morigan. Then Eryka made a look like she was about to jump out of her skin,  
"The question is how to get her to confess but I have the perfect solution".  
"I think I know where your going with this", replied Morigan. With that they ran to their cars accompanied with a few squad cars to go and arrest Mindy Lanigan.  
  
Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pamela's condition had improved since the shootout. With monitors still going and doctors constantly watching over her, she was conscious now but doctors feared that in the future there might be some enternal bleeding. However Pamela was causing havoc towards nurses, asking them every hour on the hour when she could return home. Jason came in to visit her once but it had only been a couple days since the shootout and all he did was talk about Eryka anyways. Pamela sat patiently in her hospital bed, thinking about the shootout and every little detail. When she wasn't doing that she would wonder how Morigan and Eryka were doing. Little did she know......  
  
A/N: Well there's another chapter. Thanks for reading and remember we're about one chapter away from the end of CSI: Toronto. Just a note, you will find out Erkya and Morigan's plan to get Mindy to confess in the final chapter. READ AND REVIEW 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

AN/ Hey all well it's been another while and a long time but this is the final chapter of CSI: Toronto please review and let the legacy live on!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Eryka and Morigan were in their cars when Morigan got an idea. Obviously a guess that Steven was saving to buy a wedding ring wasn't enough to really burn Mindy, so Morigan called Eryka on her cellphone.  
  
"What's up Morigan?" Asked Eryka.  
  
"Eryka, I wanna search Steven's office one last time for some solid evidence that he was gonna buy a ring, remember we really need it to get Mindy where we want her, so just hold off on the arrest for a couple minutes ok?" Eryka let out a great sigh as if she was a small child waiting in line for something that had just been canceled,  
  
"Alright Morigan but TEN MINUTES that's all". They each hung up their phones and bolted towards their destinations.  
Morigan pulled up to Steven's super market flashing her badge around to get access to Steven's office. There had to be something there that implied he was planning on buying a ring. After ruffling quickly through a few papers she found a phone number for Antonio's Jewelers. Morigan immediately tossed the papers off the phone and called it.  
  
"Hello Antonio's Jewelers how can I help you today?" Said the salesmen.  
  
"Hi, I'm from the Toronto crime lab and my name's Morigan, I need to know if you have ever talked to a Mr. Steven Finch about the purchase of a wedding ring". The man on the phone coughed and then said,  
  
"Uh.. Steven Finch, Steven Finch", (as if he was trying to recall any previous conversations), "ain't that the guy who works in the..the.. SUPER MARKET!". He yelled like the words could not reached the open air fast enough and continued on, "yeah, I remember that guy 'cause he was real heckler, but we managed to hammer out a payment plan".  
  
"Well I hate to break it to you but Mr. Finch is dead and I was wondering if I could borrow that ring for just a couple of hours", responded Morigan. The salesmen seeming stunned just whispered under his breath,  
  
"Yeah, sure I guess..." Morigan hung up the phone before the salemen could even finish his sentence and headed to the jewelers.  
  
Just as she stepped out of her car the dark gloomy clouds began to shower on her so she ran as quickly as she could into the store, grabbed the ring and hopped back into her car knowing that she had taken 20 minutes instead of 10. Morigan pulled into Mindy's driveway only to see a half soggy and distraught Eryka looking back at her. She got out of the car and dashed past Eryka so as not to be scoulded by her. Eryka followed behind and stood beside her at Mindy's door.  
  
"We'll talk about this later", said Eryka with a frown on her face, but nothing could get either of them really angry. Afterall they were about to catch Mindy and finish off the case. Morigan, with what seemed like endless confidence now, knocked on the door. It swung open and Morigan and Eryka weren't exactly welcomed with the kindest of greetings from Mindy,  
  
"Oh.. it's you TWO again. What do you want now?" Eryka reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Mindy Lanigan, we have a warrant here for your arrest so we can question you down at the police station". Erkya pulled out her handcuffs and put them on a very stunned looking Mindy. Morigan just smiled as they put Mindy in the back of a squad car.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Pamela sat in her hospital bed feeling completely useless just as Jason walked in to see how she was doing.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you Pam?" He said very politely. Pamela pulled him in closer and whispered,  
  
"Get me outta her right now"  
  
"What about the doctors and..."  
  
"Look! You wanna help? Get these Ivs out of me and sneak me out of this damn hospital", Pamela said sounding impatient. Jason, looking a little nervous did everything Pamela asked him to.  
  
"OK now how are we supposed to get you out of the building without anyone noticing?" Asked Jason. Pamela scanned the room looking for an escape route, then it came to her.  
  
"You know how those clowns come in and dress up for the sick kids? (Jason nodded yes), Well, go down to the left wing of the hospital and I don't care how you do it, but get me one of those clown costumes". Jason just nodded and left but he was really wondering how he was gonna get that costume.  
  
"You owe me exactly 50 bucks for this costume", said Jason a short while later while handing it to her.  
  
"Wow.. those clowns sure drive a hard bargain", laughed Pamela as she was putting the costume on and grabbing some crutches. Jason reached for the door with Pamela following behind her. They had almost reached the elevator for the underground parking when a nurse stopped them and said,  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Well to go cheer up the sick kids of course", said Jason thinking that they were busted for sure now.  
  
"Well what's with the crutches?" Asked the nurse inquisitivly. Both Pamela and Jason were now scrambling for an answer.  
  
"WELL... you see, we like to make the kids feel a little more normal so I pretend that I'm sick also", said Pamela quickly. The nurse just smiled at her and started walking the other way. Both Jason and Pamela looked at each other as if to say that was a close one and they headed down to the underground parking. Pamela gave Morigan a call and she explained their whole plain on how they were going to interrogate Mindy. Pamela wasn't one to stay out of the action so she convinced Jason to drive her down to the station while she changed out of her ridiculous outfit.  
  
At the Station  
  
Morigan and Eryka were about to step into the interrogation when Pamela limped into the station. Morigan and Eryka looked at Pamela wide eyed as if to ask "how". Pamela Just nodded her head and said,  
  
"Don't even ask".  
  
"Well guys you all know the plan and there's no one else I'd rather do this with than you two", said Eryka. They all nodded and walked into the room. Mindy was sitting there looking a bit nervous with her lawyer right beside her. Pamela decided to start,  
  
"Ms. Lanigan, you may remember me my name is Pamela. We're just here to ask a few questions about your boyfriend's murder. So where were you exacting on the night Steven was killed?"  
  
"Well I was..just sitting at home in bed watching the news", said Mindy with caution in her voice.  
Eryka just smirked and then said, "let's be honest with ourselves here. You knew Steven wasn't actually going to the bars didn't you?" Mindy looked like she was about to jump out of he seat and say something but before she could the lawyer said,  
  
"My client has no comments on that matter at this time". Then Morigan came in with another shot at her,  
  
"Comeon Mindy, we've got proof that he was having an affair right here," as Eryka slid some fake phone records and papers infront of her. Mindy looking even more enraged now stood up out of her seat and yelled,  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!" Then Pamela, Eryka and Morigan all looked at each other and delivered the final blows that would really push Mindy over the edge.  
  
"You knew he was never going to marry you".  
  
"He didn't even love you".  
  
"He planned to marry this other girl". Each sentence seemed to aggravate Mindy and her lawyer tried to hold her back but she just suddenly blurted out,  
  
"He's a bastard and that's why he had TO DIE! He deserved everything he got and I knew I had to kill him". Mindy's lawyer grimaced at her and put his head down.  
  
"Thank you Mindy, you'll be serving 25 to life for the murder of Steven Finch", said Eryka.  
  
"Will you please arrest Ms. Lanigan and let it go on the record that Mindy Lanigan admitted to the murder of Mr. Finch", said Morigan signaling the police officer in the room to come and take Mindy away.  
  
"Can't you get me a deal??" Cried Mindy to her lawyer. The lawyer nodded no and said,  
  
"There's no deal for me to get here Mindy, good bye" He picked up his briefcase and left the room. Just then Pamela reached into the bag from Antonio's Jewelers and said,  
  
"Oh, Ms. Lanigan", she turned around still in the officer's grasp, "I just thought you should know, you're husband wasn't really having an affair. He was working over time for you, for this ring". Pamela opened the box and showed it to Mindy. She looked stunned and horrified at what she had done and began crying and almost shrieking.  
  
"Assumptions are a dangerous thing and one of them just ruined your life", said Pamela and with that the officer practically carried Mindy out of the room. Each CSI looked at each other with great pride. They all walked together outside and stood in the pouring rain.  
  
"The things people will do eh girls?", said Eryka. They all smirked at each other and headed to their cars. Pamela sat in her car, looking at the rain and said,  
  
"Tomorrow is just another day".  
THE END  
  
AN: What can I say, it's been a long time coming. Writing this story has been one of the best experiences and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you. 


End file.
